Mograh Ragefury
Mograh, formerly labeled as The Centurion, is a shaman, though he was previously a warrior, therefore he bares very impressive strength. Many underestimate him, but he was much stronger and wiser than he looks. Mograh was the leader of the Thunderfist warband before it disbanded. Now his location is unknown, though it is presumed that he is dead. Early life Mograh Ragefury was older than his 2 siblings, raised in Nagrand. He was a Frostwolf, along with the rest of his family, living happily with his two brothers, Mogrash and Moktak, his father Ganashak, and mother, Drakkia, untill the mysterious death of his parents. In an attempt to rid himself of the horrible thought of his parents being murdured, he trained himself day and night to be a stronger fighter. The slaughtering of the Draenei Mograh has done many things that he wishes he could forget, one notably being when he and others of the forces he had joined, attacked the Draenei city named Shattrath. Mograh brutally slaughtered many of the Draenei he encountered due to his hatred towards them, just like many of the other Orcs involved in the battle did, though he now realizes that they are not evil. At the time the screams of their pain would drive him to kill more. Now these screams remind him of his previous bloodlust. Thunderfist warband Mograh joined the warband at its early stages, not picking up shamanism until later on in the Warband's history. Mograh had always wanted to be a Shaman, and, as he had huge bloodlust issues, this was no easy task. He had attempted it many times, but he failed, eventually being taught by Aknug Stormrider. Mograh became Aknug Stormrider's "apprentice", and trained Mograh to be a shaman, eventually befriending the spirits of Water, Earth, Air and Fire. After Aknug left, Mograh was left without a mentor. He then begun to train himself against things like training dummies and targets to fire lightning bolts at, as well as prolonged periods of Meditation. After much time of practice with the powers of the Elements, Mograh has grown to be a moderately powerful Shaman. Mograh was also previously a Gladiator, so he was skillfull with swords, axes, and even bare fists. Reuniting Once Mograh had become a more powerful Shaman, he travelled to Garadar to visit Aknug, his former Mentor. He was attacked on the way to Garadar by rampaging Clefthoof, being almost impaled by its horn. He hardly managed to reach Garadar, eventually collapsing. With the combined efforts of Aknug, Garthak, and Haruna, Mograh survived. Whilst at Garadar, Mograh got to see both Aknug and Garthak as well in the same place for the first time since the warband was in its infancy. Demise It is unknown how Mograh was killed, as nobody but Ashogg knows about it. OOC Notes Mograh apparently had a child with his mate in Nagrand. The childs name is Ashogg Ragefury, and was recently found also in Grom'gol. Category:The Thunderfist Warband Category:Shaman Category:Warrior Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Fighter Category:Gladiator Category:Back story Category:Deceased